Got a second?
by Darksider
Summary: What should have happened at the end of 2x24... ONESHOT.


**Do you have a second?**

Castle couldn't remember that last time, outside of spending time with his family, that he had been this happy. The new family he had made here at the 12th were all here, happy and healthy and the atmosphere was simply heatwarming. Sure, the little issue of Kate still being with Demming was a bruise that refused to heal but he also refused to let that spoil the mood. Kate was as vibrant and happy as he had ever seen her and, despite Demming's presence in her life, he was simply glad to be a part of making her happy.

As she reached for another beer, she looked over at him and smiled softly. "Castle, do you have a second?"

Wiping his fingers and lips with a napkin, he nodded, resisting the urge to snort with indignation. He would always have a second for her. Surely she knew that by now. _  
_

They stepped out into the relatively empty bullpen and Castle studied her curiously as she seemed to be gathering her courage for something.

He smiled slightly decided to get things started. He knew, as a writing, that a blank page was the hardest thing to work with. "What's up?"

Kate twisted the beer bottle in her hands nervously. She found herself having trouble meeting his eyes. "Look...i know i'm not the easiest person to get to know. And I know I don't always let on what's on my mind...but this past year, working with you?"

She looked up from her hands, she needed him to see how serious she was; she owed him that at least. "I've had a really good time."

She met his gaze and tried to put everything into her eyes. She opened the floodgates around her heart and tried to let him see in her what she and everyone had seen in him from almost the very beginning.

"Yeah?" Castle replied, unable to stay silent any more. He had never seen this side of her before. He'd seen her soft, caring...even feminine side...but this was different somehow. Her eyes were full of something, almost like... "Me too." He finished, unable to complete the thought lest he jinx it.

She smiled wryly. "So...i'm just going to say this and...do something i should have done when you asked before." She took one last fortifying breath. "Castle...Rick...if the offer's still open, i'd love to spend the summer with you, in the Hamptons."

Castle would swear, years later, that his heart actually completely stopped and not in the dramatic, metaphorical way writers have but as in total cessation of function.

"Really?" He asked, forcing the words out round a suddenly dry throat. "What about...?" He really didn't want to bring his name into the conversation but he needed to know where he stood with this. Something in her manner told him it wasn't just for a holiday, which he would have been fine with. no, this was something more and, despite being an unashamed playboy, he wasn't a philanderer.

Kate ducked her head shyly, with a touch of embarrassment. "I ended it. I wasn't being fair...to _anyone_." She looked up and put a hand on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat racing and knowing she wasn't alone in her nervousness gave her fresh courage.

"Rick, what we've had this past couple of years, I couldn't...i won't...give it up for anyone else." Her wry smile widened even as she felt a single tear escape. "We've been there for each other since day one and trying to ignore that, trying to look elsewhere when we have something amazing right here, right now?"

"Madness." he finished for her as he took a step closer and brought a hand to her waist. He felt like every part of him was on fire, radiating outwards from her hand still resting on his chest. He was so close, he could feel her breath gently stir the air between them and the smell of cherries filling his lungs. "You know, for a detective...you have a damn fine way with words."

She laughed, unrestrained and free and he resolved to do everything he could to hear that glorious sound at least once a day. Lift her hand from his chest, she brought the other one up and clasped them both round his neck; carefully, since she was still holding a beer and she did NOT intend to ruin this moment with spilt beer.

"You know, Castle...for a writer, you have a damn fine way with murder as well. i think that makes us a pretty good fit."

"The best." he replied, eyes sparkling. This day simply couldn't get any better.

He was immediately proven a liar as she tightened her grip and laid her head on his chest. Kate Beckett had willing stepped into his arms and was holding him for all he was worth. _Best. Day. Ever._

She let out a small groan and he frowned a little as it didn't sound like one of pleasure. "What...?"

"We have an audience." She replied instantly.

He looked down and then followed her gaze. The boys, Lanie and Montgomery were all stood at the break room window wearing ridiculous grins on their faces.

Castle groaned and Kate had to bite her lip as the vibrations from deep in his chest lit a fire in her. God, she needed to get him to the Hamptons as soon as possible.

"If memory serves, I do believe Lanie just won the pool." Castle commented distractedly.

Carefully hiding her smile, Kate leaned back and raised an eyebrow archly. "Pool?" She had known about the office pool about her and Castle from almost day one of its inception and she could've swore Rick knew that she was aware of it but it seemed her gaze had stripped him of that knowledge and left him floundering. While she was willing, eager even to move their relationship forward, it didn't mean she had to stop teasing him, right?

Castle, unaware of her amusement, felt like a deer trapped in headlights. "Err..did I say pool? i meant lottery..yes, the lottery. I think Lanie mentioned it this morning."

With an ease that two years of working with an overgrown child had allowed her to develop, she schooled her features into a disapproving frown. "What pool, Castle?"

He raised his hands and started backing away. "It's nothing, really. Barely worth mentioning. Really."

"And yet, i'd still like an explanation." She continued, taking a step forward, causing him to bounce awkwardly off her desk as he tried to keep out of pinching distance. Castle eyed the elevator hopefully and snagged his coat off the chair as he continued to backpedal.

Kate, smiling wolfishly, grabbed her keys and jacket and took off in pursuit as he made a break for the elevator. Even in heels, she would catch him and once inside the elevator, they could...discuss...appropriate punishment.

The guys in the break room broke down laughing, shaking their heads as they turned back to the beer and food. Lanie had caught some great pictures on her phone and couldn't wait to get them printed out. Ryan and Esposito were happy for their boss and for the writer who had joined their team but also filled with a certain amount of trepidation. They were bad enough simply as partners. Now that they were together? They would be exactly the same only _more_ and Esposito was sure that it would be a _helluva_ lot more fun than shark week.

Montgomery lingered a little bit at the window and watched as the elevator closed on the woman he thought of as another daughter and the man he thanked whoever was listening for bringing him into their lives.

Those two would be back after the summer.

God help the 12th Precinct next year.

*.*

.*.

*.*

_**AN:** Trying my hand at a bit of fluff, rather than the angst and if i can make right what once went wrong, much like another Beckett once did, then so much the better. This is what SHOULD have happened. THIS would have been a natural growth of their relationship instead of the bad joke their relationship became instead._

_This is quick, dirty and unbetaed so any mistakes are my own._


End file.
